little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Sea/Mushu Accidentally Spills the Beans
(Four days later back at Atlantica Palace, the daughters were preparing themselves while Merida was in her dressing room, singing. Then, Fergus and Elinor swam by while Dorothy and Mavis called to Merida) Dorothy: Merida, will you come out? Mavis: You've been in there all day! (Merida, oblivious to everything around her, swam out and played with the flower while singing. The girls, Fergus, and Elinor grew confused) Satsuki: What's with her? (Merida then noticed Fergus and Elinor and hugged Fergus) Merida: Good morning, Mom and Dad. (She then left after placing a flower on Fergus' ear, continuing to sing to herself. The girls then realized what's up with Merida) Therru: (Realizing) She's got it bad. Fergus: Got what bad? Elinor: What's with her? Kiki: Isn't it obvious? Merida's in love with someone! (Fergus removed the flower gently as he got surprised and then slowly happy along with Elinor) Fergus: (Surprised, then happy) Merida? In love with someone? Elinor: (Happily) How wonderful! (Later, at a rock, Mushu was pacing back and forth, a huge nervous wreck while Merida happily played with the flowers) Mushu: Okay, so far, neither the king nor queen know about it. Although I don't know how long we can keep it from them! (As he continued pacing, Merida picked the petals off a flower) Merida: (Picking off petals) He loves me.... (Frowns at the next one) Hmmm, he loves me not.... (Picks the last petal and got happy) He loves me! I knew it! (She giggles until Mushu got annoyed and spoke up) Mushu: Merida! Can't you get your heads out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?! Merida: I gotta see him again tonight. The Eds know where he lives. Mushu: Merida...! Merida: I can swim up to the area. Then my friends can splash around to get his attention, and then.... Mushu: (Frowning) Down here is your home! (He stopped her) Mushu: Merida, listen to me. The human world, is a mess. Life under the sea is better than what they got up there! (He then began to sing) Mushu: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea (Then, more sea creatures began to join in with Mushu) Mushu and sea creatures: Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl Mushu: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate? Mushu: Oh, no Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea Sea creatures: Under the sea Mushu: Under the sea Sea creatures: Under the sea Mushu: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally Sea creatures: Naturally-e-e-e Mushu: Even the sturgeon and the ray They get the urge and start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fish: Yeah Mushu: The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And oh, that blowfish blow (During the musical interlude of the song after "blow," no one noticed Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings swimming in. They found Merida, sitting there, bored-like, and whispered to her ear after getting her attention. She grinned, leaving with them. No one had noticed that she had gone away) Mushu and sea creatures: Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got, a lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Yah, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea (When they were finished, however, everyone noticed Merida was gone) Mushu: Merida? (Everyone then left while Mushu sighed in defeat) Mushu: Somebody's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor. (Just then, the seahorse came to him) Seahorse: Mushu, I've been looking for you. Mushu: What is it? Seahorse: I have an important message from King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Mushu: King Fergus and Queen Elinor? Seahorse: They wish to see you right away. Something about Merida. (Mushu gasped as the seahorse left him) Mushu: (Gasps) They know! (Back at the throne room, Fergus and Elinor smiled as they looked at the flower they were given earlier) Fergus: Hmmm.... In love, is she? Elinor: I wonder who the lucky merman is? (Just then, they looked up and saw Mushu. Immediately, they hid the flower and acted strict-like) Elinor: Ah, Mushu. Come on in. Fergus: We wish to speak to you. (Mushu then went over to them as he tried speaking) Mushu: (High voice) Yes? (He quickly cleared his throat) Mushu: (Normal tone) Yes, you're majesties? Fergus: We're concerned about Merida. Elinor: She has been acting.... Odd lately. Mushu: (Nervously) Odd? Elinor: The way she's been moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. (A short pause) Fergus: You've never noticed? Mushu: (Gulps) Uh, well.... Elinor: (Playfully) Mushu? (She ushered Mushu to come closer and he did, nervously) Mushu: (Low whisper) Yes? Elinor: (Playfully) Are you trying to hide something from us? Mushu: Huh? What do you mean? Fergus: (Playfully) About Merida, of course. (Mushu began sweating, which mixed with the seawater, as he tried to keep calm) Mushu: What about Merida? Fergus and Elinor: (Grinning playfully) In love with someone? (Mushu then panicked and spilled the beans accidentally) Mushu: I tried to stop her, but would she listen?! No! I told her to stay away from humans! They're nothing more than...! Fergus: (Confused) Humans? Elinor: (Angrily) Humans?! What about humans?! (Mushu backed away as he chuckled nervously at the concerned Fergus and angry Elinor) Mushu: (Backing away while chuckling nervously) Humans? Did I say anything about humans? (Just then, he was grabbed by the throat by Elinor and dragged to her and Fergus) Coming up: After Elinor and Fergus finds out Merida's in love with Ralph, Elinor destroys Merida's human collection in anger and not only did the wedge is driven deeper between Merida and Elinor, but also, Merida is enticed by Vanitas and Braig into going to Sedusa for help instead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies